Horsemen of Apocalypse 1st Incarnation
by sieg2013
Summary: Musuh terkuat New Mutants dan X-Men akan muncul. Sementara itu, ada seorang Tarakan muncul di hadapan musuh.


Horsemen of Apocalypse 1st Incarnation

Tokoh:

· Apocalypse a.k.a En Sabah Nur

Horsemen of Apocalypse:

1\. War a.k.a Abraham Kieros

2\. Plague

3\. Ahab a.k.a Dr. Roderick Campbell

4\. Banshee a.k.a Sean Cassidy

Victim:

· Madison Jeffries a.k.a Box

Guest:

· Bird-Brain

· Yucchi Finare

Genre: Tragedy, Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: X-Men (Marvel)

Note: Ditunjukkan kepada Senpai Yucchi Finare

Summary: Musuh terkuat New Mutants dan X-Men akan muncul. Sementara itu, ada seorang Tarakan muncul di hadapan musuh.

 **Warning: OOC, OC, EYD, masih berkaitan dengan Heroes Chronicles Universe (Past Version), 1973, Visit & Phantom (AR)**

Sebelum Apocalypse berhadapan dengan Fairy Tail (dalam artian, Team Natsu) di masa depan, mereka juga disibukkan dengan menghadapi kubu X-Men, New Mutants dan Brotherhood of Mutants. Dua nama terakhir itu dipastikan merger menjadi New Mutants. Uniknya, Magneto menyetujui usulan dari Charles Xavier atau dipanggil Professor X.

Memang merepotkan bagi Apocalypse. Pasalnya, mengalahkan X-Men bukanlah hal mudah. Contohnya, dia pernah mengirimkan pasukan Sentinel. Hasilnya? Mengecewakan. Magneto menganalisa kekuatan dan kelemahan Sentinel. Dia menebak, sebuah kabel bisa disatukan dengan kabel dari besi. Namun, Apocalypse tidak menyadarinya dan mengalami kekalahan total. Tidak hanya itu, jenderal setianya, Ozymandias juga hampir dibunuh oleh Wolverine, yang terus hidup abadi hingga sekarang.

Generasi pertama X-Men seperti Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Wolverine memang bagus. Namun itu belum cukup mengalahkannya. Karena itulah, dibuat New Mutants, dengan bertujuan untuk menyiapkan grup pasukan yang beranggotakan remaja. Diantara mereka berempat, Storm yang paling muda sendiri. Nama asli Ororo Munroe ini telah menghancurkan Sentinel sekaligus.

Yang mengejutkan bagi Apocalypse, tidak ada Horsemen of Apocalypse yang sampai sekarang kuat dan sulit dikalahkan. Praktis, hanya Archangel, Caliban, Famine dan Gazer yang mampu bertahan, walaupun mereka harus berhadapan dengan Fairy Tail.

Singgasana Istana di Mesir Kuno. Apocalypse sedang duduk termangu. Muncullah Horsemen of Apocalypse yang terpilih. Yaitu War alias Abraham Kieros, Plague, Ahab alias Dr. Roderick Campbell, Banshee alias Sean Cassidy. Mereka semua mengenakan jubah disertai baju zirah, lengkap buatan Apocalypse. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga diberi kuda secara cuma-cuma (kecuali Banshee, karena dia berhasil menerbangkan dengan sonar miliknya).

"Tuanku, Kami membawa seorang mutan … dia sudah kami ringkus." Kata Banshee.

"Banshee … kau datang … rupanya." Suara Apocalypse menggema di ruang singgasananya, hingga para pasukan gemetaran.

Ahab yang berada di samping Banshee, mengetuk tombak miliknya. Semua orang terdiam mematung. Kemudian, War menepuk kedua tangannya dan muncullah Madison Jeffries atau dijuluki Box.

Wajahnya menyedihkan. Ketika dirinya menyamar sebagai warga biasa dan rambutnya diubah menjadi hitam, tidak menjamin Madison aman dari cengkeraman Apocalypse. Justru, dia semakin kuat dan terus menekan kekuatan, hingga tidak terbatas.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Madison.

"Diam kau, Wanita jal****!" teriak Ahab.

Ahab menampar wajah Madison dengan sangat keras. Darah bercucuran di karpet kesayangannya. Sementara Banshee dan Plague hanya terdiam. Melihat kejadian mengerikan, di hadapan Apocalypse.

"Tuanku, X-Men dan New Mutants akan datang untuk memusnahkan kita. Mereka menemui Sunspot, Roberto da Costa." Lapor Banshee.

"Sunspot? Huh! Pria api itu! Bukannya kau telah dikalahkan olehnya, saat pertarungan _one by one_ dengannya?!" kata Ahab.

Banshee ingat pertarungan antara dia dengan dirinya. Saat itu, Banshee menghadapi Sunspot, sebelum memiliki kekuatan mutan. Mereka berlatih karate dan taekwondo. Namun, selalu takluk di tangan Sunspot. Menurutnya, dia sangat jago dalam urusan olahraga. Cewek yang dia suka, Juliana Sandoval adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan memiliki IQ yang lebih baik darinya. Namun sayangnya, dia memilih Roberto. Kesal dan memutuskan untuk melakukan aksi balas dendam kepada mereka. Sayangnya, aksi tersebut gagal, karena Juliana telah meninggal dunia. Akhirnya, Banshee memalsukan kematian. Barulah, dia menyadari kekuatan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ingat, Ahab. Plague, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Banshee datar.

"Tentu saja. Kau pernah cerita soal itu. Yang patut disesali adalah, kau harusnya membunuh gadis itu beserta Sunspot." Ejek Plague.

Bukannya Ahab menghiburnya, malah menyetujui ejekan Plague, hingga membuat Banshee tersinggung.

"Terus mengejek, Ahab." Gerutu Banshee.

Apocalypse bangkit dari kursi singgasana dan berkata kepada keempat Horsemen. "Bunuh gadis itu. Dia lemah."

"Siap tuanku!" kata mereka berempat sepakat.

Banshee menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Semua orang menutup telinganya, kecuali Apocalypse. Dan mengeluarkan sonar kepada Madison. Dia terus memancarkan sonar hingga telinga dan kepala Madison pecah. Tubuhnya ambruk dan tewas seketika. Darahnya bercucuran di bagian telinga dan kepalanya. Matanya melotot. Plague menyentuh lengan kirinya dan mengecek urat nadi. Tidak bernapas dan bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sudah kubilang, dia lemah." Kata Apocalypse dingin. "Kalian berdua telah bekerja dengan baik. Aku anugerahi kalian dengan kekuatan milikku."

"Jadi, itu artinya—"

"Ya! Kalian resmi menjadi Horsemen of Apocalypse 1st _Incarnation_." Kata Apocalypse suara menggema.

Semua rakyat sorak sorai mendengarnya. Mereka mengelukan nama-nama Raja dan berteriak. "En Sabah Nur! En Sabah Nur!"

"Dewa En Sabah Nur! En Sabah Nur!"

"Dewa yang terkuat!"

Semua orang terus menyembah kepada Apocalypse di luar. Tanpa ragu, mereka terus menyembah meski padang pesir. Hingga ~~

Muncul lah, wanita bertopeng kabuki muncul di hadapan Apocalypse dan membawa … sebuah _armor suit_. Warna gelap dengan mengandung titanium, adamantium dan vibranium. Apalagi, dia menggunakan _lightsaber_ di pinggang kanannya.

"Kau siapa? Berani-beraninya—" belum mereka menodongkan senjata ke wanita itu, seketika semua orang pingsan, dengan kondisi berbusa di mulut.

Para Horsemen of Apocalypse terkejut dengan kekuatan wanita itu. Lalu, Ozymandias muncul di balik wanita bertopeng kabuki.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Ozymandias?" Tanya Apocalypse tajam.

"Tenang saja, tuanku. Wanita itu adalah orang terkuat di Tarakan. Dia adalah manusia keturunan Titan. Ibunya merupakan Nyx dan ayahnya Hyperion." Kata Ozymandias menjelaskan.

"Begitu iya. Apa kekuatannya? Tunjukkan kepadaku." Desak Apocalypse.

"Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin, tuan. Karena dia komitmen setia kepadamu. Dia datang untuk menghancurkan Dimas dan Derpina. Kebetulan, mereka juga Tarakan." Kata Ozymandias.

"Tapi apakah dia bisa dipercaya? Kita kan baru mengenalnya, Ozymandias?" kata War tidak percaya terhadap ucapan Ozymandias.

Plague mengamati wanita bertopeng kabuki. Dia mencium sebuah _energy_. Kali ini, mencoba melemparkan semua kekuatan racun kepadanya. Namun, wanita bertopeng kabuki menebas kekuatan itu hingga tidak tersisa. Untungnya, Plague tidak terbunuh tebasan _lightsaber_. Bahkan, terlihat seperti … perisai pedang. Bentuknya lingkaran, di bagian pingginrya ada laser dan bisa dilempar seperti _boomerang_. Hanya itulah kekuatannya untuk saat ini. Dimas menggunakan kekuatan dua Tarakan, yaitu waktu dan teleportasi. Sedangkan Derpina sendiri menghilangkan objek, baik manusia maupun benda. Kekuatan lainnya masih belum diketahui sampai sekarang.

"Siapa namamu, wanita?" Tanya Apocalypse.

Muncul lah Bird-Brain yang baru terbang dari langit. Dia muncul sekejap. Ekspresinya jahil sekaligus licik. Wanita bertopeng kabuki berlutut kepada Apocalypse sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku … Yucchi Finare. Aku dikirim oleh ayahku … untuk membunuh Derpina."

Tamat


End file.
